Enemy in the shadows
by Mera Arem Rema
Summary: Arem wrote this story, rating & genre may change. Aizen has been defeated and Ichigo and friends lives have returned to normal till through some freak circumstances, Ichigo and some friends end up in Hueco Mundo, and its mating season. Many changes are coming Ichigo and company's way and not all around them are as friendly as they seem. WE OWN NOTHING! Reviews will cause updates.
1. Chapter 1

A crescent moon hung high in the dark night sky illuminating the pure white sands and trees of Hueco Mundo. Two cloaked figures sat next to each other on one of the few rocks in this empty land. The figures were staring off toward a large white building that was very far away but was still just as I imposing as if it was close up.

"Las Noches seems so far away." the one figure says in the silence.

"We should head to our second home considering what time of year that's about to start." the other replies as he or she stands. The hood of his or her cape falls to reveal long redish brown hair similar to a lion's mane.

"Very we'll. I've mentioned I hate spring right?" the first figure sighs and gets up with the hood falling as well to reveal short but very bright red and spiky hair.

"You have mentioned your loathing of spring many times." the long haired figure answers and starts walking away.

"Well, I still loath it but something smells different this year." the red head replied as she put her hands behind the back of her head.

"I can sense it as well. A large amount of new betas have been through Hueco Mundo since last spring." the long haired replied.

"We get to play babysitter again." the short haired commented. "The newbies here yet?"

"They will be soon so let's hurry up a bit." the long haired commands then disappears with a swift flash.

The short haired sighs then uses sonido to follow after.

-change of scenery-

A young teen with bright orange hair walked down the street with two shorter kids following after him. the one had short light brown hair and had an air of feminine to her while the other had short black hair and was dressed like a tomboy.

"I'm so happy Toshiro-kun is coming to visit, right Karin-chan?"the short brown head asks the black haired girl next to her.

"I just want someone good to play soccer with." Karin replies. "When's he coming Ichi-nii?"

The orange hair shrugs at the question from his younger twin sisters then says, "He only said sometime today."

Suddenly above the group's heads a pair of old style Japanese sliding wooden doors appear and open. Two black butterflies fly out followed by a small bright pink haired squealing girl.

"Yachiru-fukataicho!"an angry but young male voice yells and the young spiky white haired owner of the voice soon appears out of the doors, which promptly close and disappear behind him.

"Ichy!"the pink haired girl, named Yachiru Kusajishi, cheers then tackles Ichigo.

He barely remains standing with Yachiru hanging on his back. The young man sighs then stands in front Ichigo.

"What's up with Yachiru, Toshiro?" Ichigo asks the young male.

"It's Caption Hitsugia." The young man corrects. "She is playing Hideand Seek with Kenpachi-taichou when she found out I was coming here, she followed."

"Hey Toshiro."Karin says.

"Good afternoon, Toshiro-kun." Says the browned head, named Yuzu.

"Hello Yuzu-chan,Karin-chan." Toshiro Hitsugia, Caption of squad ten, replies.

"Hitsugia-kun! It's good to see you again." A teenage ginger haired ditzy girl with an abnormally large chest with a perfect hourglass frame called from behind Toshiro.

Toshiro turns around and replies, "Good afternoon, Orihime-chan."

A old tearing sound sounded through the air and the whole group turned to see a large black,rectangular hole appear out of thin air.

"A garganta?!" Toshiro says in surprise but before anyone else could say or do anything a large black tentacle came out of the Garganta and pulled the group in to it then closed as suddenly as it had appeared.

-time skip- Ichigo groaned as he sat up and looked around. Orihime and Yachiru lay not far away but Toshiro and his sisters where no where to be found. A large hole was near by and Ichigo made the guess that they had either fallen or dragged down it. He noticed he was in his shigigami outfit even though he didn't remember getting out of his human body. Ichigo touched Orihimes shoulder and gave it a small shake.

"Wake up."Ichigo said normally then with a groan and a few blinks the organtte twin was awake as well.

"You ok, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"The first thing you ask when you wake up is to see if I'm ok." Ichigo stated with a smile and a chuggle. "I'm fine but I can't find Toshiro or my sisters."

"Yachiru-chan?" Orihime asked and Ichigo pointed to her still sleeping form that he hadn't yet dared to awaken.

"Yachiru-chan?" Orihime said as she gave the little pink haired girl's shoulder a shake.

Yachiru sat up and blinked then tackled Ichigo into another hug.

"Hey, Ichigo is mine." Said a voice from behind Ichigo that he recognized then was pulled into another hug from a large breasted, child like women from behind.

"Nel-chan, Yachiru-chan." Orihime said in worry as the two child like girls crushed Ichigo in hugs between them.

A roar sounded from behind Orihime making all three girls turn toward the sound to see a group of hollows pushing their way out of the nearby hole. Yachiru and Nelliel quickly let go of Ichigo, who tried to stand up but suddenly let out a grunt of pain and fell back down.

"Uh oh." Nel whispered in worry.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo yelled from where he lay on the ground and went into full Beta rant mode, as Nel calls it. "What in the fucking seven hells is this fucking pain? Men shouldn't feel pain down there! That fucking pain area is reserved for fucking bitches only!this fucking pain is insane! Come out you stupid ass licking fur ball! Come out so I can fucking kill you! Grimmjow! Fucking hell Grimmjow! This is all your bloody mother fucking fault! Grimmjow! Come out you stupid fuzz ball of a man!"

Nel shook her head with a sigh and tuned the rest of Ichigo's rant out because the only word that made any sense was his repetitive use of Grimmjow. Suddenly the sound of a cero exploding behind Nel caused her to spin around to see a stunned Yachiru blinking in confusion, a fainted Orihime,which happened when Ichigo started his cuss rant,and all the hollows dissolving into ash. A cloaked figure fell quickly from the sky and down the now empty hole before anyone could blink, although Ichigo was oblivious to anything as he ranted.

"If it isn't Neillel. It's a pleasure to see you again." A voice sounded from the side. With a squel Nel tackled the slightly smaller women in a hug which let Yachiru observe their new guest.

A brown ragged cloak covered most of her body though her hollow hole could be seen at the center of her collarbone right at the base of her neck. Her hair resembled that of a lion's mane with its blackish, brown hue and her yellow irises resembled a cats eyes. Her broken hollow mask covered her forehead and the sides of her face. She looked like any other human except for her unnaturally pale skin and hierro armor covering her body underneath her clothes and cloak.

"Nel, will you please let go?" The women growled and Nel hurried to comply.

"Why are you here, big sis?" Nel asked.

"The seasons are changing and my sister and I always help the newbies." The women replied.

"What's your name?" Yachiru asked as she suddenly appeared in the women's face.

"The name's Mera Wood." The women replied as if unfazzed by Yachiru's speed. "And yours?"

"Oh, I'm Yachiru." Yachiru replied. "That's Big Boobies," (points at Orihime, who's still unconscious) "and that's Ichi." (Points at the still ranting Ichigo.)

"O.K. Then." Mera replied and decided to leave off comments about the nicknames till later. " I'm going to go call someone so stay here."

Mera pulled out her cell phone that had a tiny griffen charm on it and dialed a number. This is going to be a long ride, Mera thought as she listened to Ichigo's ever going rant and the dial tone on her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Arem_: If you haven't figured it out yet this is a male on male, so if you don't like it don't read. & I don't claim no right to the birth scene.

_Mera_: she also wants people to vote on eggs or live birth, so message us with your vote! & I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update! Please don't kill us! Anyway back to the story

-Flashback-

Toshiro sat up feeling a little groggy and looked around to see Karin and Yuzu...in shigigami outfits!

he quickly went over to the two shaking them slightly to wake them up. Karin grumbled angrily as she sat up and Yuzu blinked and looked around confused and scared. "Ok, why do we have zanpatou and shigigami uniforms?" asked Karin, being the first to recover her voice as she wasn't as freaked out as her twin.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Toshiro replied then subconsciously rubbed his left arm.

"Let me see that." Yuzu commanded Toshiro gently poked and propped his left arm some then said "I think it's broken so I wouldn't plan on moving it to much."

Suddenly a roar was heard and Karin hurriedly grabbed her twin to stand behind Toshiro. Toshiro pulled thpormaru out quickly and was already worried about his left arm getting in the way.

Karin hugged her trembling sister as they watched Toshiro fight without being conscious of the danger wear by. A second roar was all the warning Karin, Yuzu, and Toshiro had before a blur of blue and gray rushed toward Yuzu and Karin. The next thing Yuzu and Karin saw was Toshiro on the ground with a wolf-like creature biting him. A flash of light caused the twins to look away and when they turned back, they couldn't believe what they saw.

-End flashback-

The two girls jumped out of their memories at the sound of a Cero blasting the hollows away. A soft thump was heard and the twins turned their heads to the capped figure with short red hair and blood red eyes. The figure cursed under her (cause it was a girl as far as the twins could tell) breathe then walked over toward the girls and Toshiro but stopped when she saw Yuzu's scared reaction and Karin's defensive one.

"Hold on, I just want to help." The figure said and held up her hands defensively.

"Why should we trust you?" Karin growled but in the back of her mind she felt almost safer with this new girl around.

"Simply because I know this place better than you and I know you feel safer now that I'm here, even if you won't admit it." The figure replied "you can at least notice the lesser hollows have backed off."

"Karin-chan." Yuzu said softly gaining her sister's attention and she looked pointedly at Toshiro.

Karin understood her sister's unspoken plea and realized the woman was right. With a sigh Karin replied "I see your but I think we should find our older brother"

The figure took that as an invitation to come closer to kneel beside Yuzu and check on Toshiro. "The name's Arem by the way" the young woman said and pulled off her cloak to wrap it around Toshiro.

Once her cloak was removed Karin could see what was underneath. Her hollow hole was visible at the base of her neck and strange white armor was on her wrists and ankles. (A/N: and now I get lazy) Her parts are similar to that of Grimmjow's just much hotter, almost skin tight. Her top reminded Karin of a vest with a low cut neckline.

"Done staring at it?" Arem asked Karin/ who jumped in surprised realizing that she had been staring at the hollow hole again.

"Sorry my name's Karin and my sister is Yuzu." Karin replied then looked at Toshiro sadly. "will Toshiro be ok?" Yuzu asked looking at looking at Arem sadly.

"From what I can tell he's physically fine. The rest will depend on him." Arem replied "now let's get out of here and I think I've seen your brother."

"Bright orange hair and giant ass butcher knife sword?" Karin asked and received a glare from her language.

"Sounds about right." Arem replied as she picked Toshiro up then thought for a second after shifting him into one of her arms. "Neither of you can do flash step, right?" Yuzu looked confused by the question while Karin shook her head 'no'.

"The shigigami outfit and powers are a new thing." Karin explained.

"That's going to make this a little harder then" Arem mused then sighed "I'm guessing you, Karin, can hold on better so you'll have to get on my back."

Arem bent down so Karin could climb onto her back and Yuzu was held in a similar fashion as Toshiro.

"Hold on tight Karin, but try not to kill me!" Arem said as she stood up. "Dying the first time was enough for me."

"Right." Karin agreed and braced herself while Yuzu clung tightly to the front of Arem's vest.

"Let's go." Arem said and with that she sounded forward the hole in the top of the Menos forest, which was where the three friends had fallen.

-Meanwhile(while Arem comes back)-

Mera hears someone pick up on the other end but no one talks.

"Hello?"

'…'

"Grimmjow?"

"…"

"Grimmjow?!"

"Grimmkitty?!"

"…"

"Onichan?!"

"…"

"Your kitten is dead."

"WHAT!?"

"Finally and that was a joke cause it's really hard not to hear your kitten at the moment."

"So you found Ichigo?"

"Sure did, and Nel as well as some of Ichigo's friends. So why weren't you answering earlier?"

"Remember how I told you Uliqual was dead?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He's not cause I'm staring at his not so blown to ashes body that is staring back."

"Creepy." Mera muses then hears cursing and crashing as the phone trades owners into Uliqual's hands.

"Is the woman there?"

"Uh, be more descriptive then that Uliqual."

"She has a huge chest" is heard from the background from Grimmjow, who receives another hit from Uliqual.

"She has orange hair as well." Uliqual replied but didn't comment on Grimmjow's rude but accurate statement.

"She's here as well but can you guys get your butts over here soon cause with all of Ichigo's ranting, I'm not either going to "go deaf or we'll have a whole lot of unwelcomed company soon."

"We're coming." Uliqual replied then the phone went dead on the other end.

"That was a lovely conversation." Mera said sarcastically and stored her phone away and turned back to the still ranting Ichigo and unconscious Orihime.

"Mind giving me a hand sis? If you're not too busy!" said a voice over Ichigo's rant.

Mera turned to see her sister, Arem, near the edge of the hole she had gone down earlier. Her cloak was now wrapped around another much smaller figure that rested in her right hand while in her left a young girl with light brown hair clung to her and appeared unconscious.

"Quit your staring and help already." Arem growled then got a strange look on her face. "Can't….breath….Karin." suddenly Arem's face changed again and she panted for breath.

"Sorry about that. "Said a black haired tom boy that held a resemblance to the brown haired still in Arem's hold.

Mera finally took pity on her sister and helped pry the little girl's hands off her black and white vest. The young girl had fallen unconscious but her hold was still strong which surprised Mera at first till she heard what her sister said next.

"Karin is the tom boy and Yuzu you are holding, their twins and young sisters to Onichan's mate." Arem explained to Mera "I'll explain what happened to Toshiro later."

Mera took a quick glance at the frozen figure in Arem's arms and nodded her agreement with her sister's last statement. "So why's Ichi-nii acting like a girl and ranting?" Karin asked as Arem and Mera led the way over to Yachiru, Nel, and the somewhat conscious Orihime.

"At the moment that's what he feels like, Karin." Arem replied. "We'll explain more on the way back to Las Noeches."

Karin nodded in reply and looked at her brother in open amusement and surprise, both dealing with his large and diverse cursing vocabulary.

"Wow, that's an interesting mouth kitten." Said a man with light blue hair and matching eyes.

Ichigo's rant stopped mid word and he whipped his head at the speaker. His face was full of anger and frustration but then it suddenly turned into a face full of pain and sadness and looked on the verge of tears.

The blue haired man that Arem and Mera knew as Onichan or Grimmjow, rushed toward Ichigo and quickly hugged him making soothing sounds.

"Women are you alright?" said the monotone voice or Arem and Mera's other older brother, Uliqual.

Orihime snapped to full alertness at his voice then rushed over to hug him around his middle.

"Women." Uliqual grunted then put his left hand on the top her head then started to pet it. A soft purring sound came from Orihime but it was drowned out by a much louder and deeper purr. Everyone, well except two people, glanced in Grimmjow and Ichigo's direction to see Grimmjow petting Ichigo, the purring was coming from the very happy Ichigo in his lap.

"Well, if we're done with the 'who can make their mate purr louder' game, can we please go home? He isn't exactly light you know!" Arem complained with the last statement addressing the unconscious Toshiro still in her arms.

"See you guys later." Grimmjow replied and without another word took off back to Las Noches with Ichigo still in his arms. Without a word Uliqual took off as well causing Orihime to let out a surprised squeak in the process.

"Tag you it!" Yachiru told Nel as she tagged her and ran off.

"Get back here!" Nel yelled at her then took off after her.

"Let's get going then." Mera told her sister and picked up Karin as well. Arem nodded and side by side the two sisters chased after the others on the way back home.

"You're going the wrong way!" Arem yelled at Yachiru and Nel but gave up with a sigh and made a mental note to go find them if they didn't come back in a few hours. 'This is going to be interesting.' Arem thought as she sonidod back to Las Noches.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third chapter out early cuz we made you wait so long for the second one. Arem brought it to my attention that a part was missing so I fixed it, sorry!- Mera_

* * *

Arem and Mera walked down the empty halls of las noches till they reached the former thrown room. It was now filled with a wide assortment of pillows, blankets, and other soft things to sit or lay on. Arem continued walking and left into a side room behind the throne room. Mera laid Yuzu down on a small couch and Karin laid a blanket over her sister to make sure she stayed warm.

"So now what?" Karin asked turning to Mera, who had shed her cloak to show she wore an exact copy of what her sister wore.

"Food." Mera replied and led the way into another room.

This one surprisingly, at least to Karin, resembled any other kitchen in the world of the living. Unlike most of the other rooms and hallways Karin had seen so far in Las Noches this room was brightly colored and reminded Karin of a rainbow. Mera set to work on some simple rice and Karin sat at the bar watching her. Arem walked in later to make a pot of coffee then walked out with a large cup of it in hand. As Mera set the rice to smolder she poured herself and Karin the last of the coffee and sat on the counter top across from Karin.

"Want to explain why only this room looks like a rainbow threw up in it?" Karin asked

Mera laughed a little then replied "It's one of the few rooms we've painted since Aiuen's defeat."

"What other rooms have you done?" Karin asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"My room, Arem's room, Grimmjow's room, and a few other random rooms. Those rooms only have one color on the walls though, as you can guess this room turned into a color war." Mera replied with a giggle.

"That's an understatement." Karin grunted then watched as first Grimmjow sonidod into the room then right back out. He was followed soon after by Uliqual, who took a little something with him.

Karin raised her eyebrows in question which caused Mera to sigh in answer.

"He took the coffee." Karin stated.

"Yes he did and now you can watch the war for the coffee pot that often takes place here." Mera replied then moved next to Karin.

"How often?" she asked.

"If it doesn't happen once a day, I get worried." Mera replied.

"Sounds like dad and Ichigo, always fighting." Karin said with a smile.

"Then Ichigo should fit in nicely here and I don't think he'll have any problems." Mera said with a smile. "Here come the fireworks." Karin watched as Arem walked into the kitchen and then stared at the coffee maker that had no coffee pot. Arem controlled her rietsu till she walked out of the room but Mera and Karin still felt it's raging pressure before she sonidod away to her first victim.

"Ok, what'd I miss?" Nel asked as she and Yachiru walked in soon after Arem had left.

"Coffee pot." Mera shortly replied and Nel nodded her head in understanding. "How soon do you think it will take till someone worries about you?"

The question was aimed at Yachiru who replied, "Kenny will start to worry soon but it may take him while to get here."

"My dad will flip out but he'll have to bug Kisuke to open a garganta so in about a week someone will come looking for us." Karin replied.

Mera nodded her head understanding then turned to see an angry and slightly sad Arem holding what was once a coffee pot.

This is going to be a long week, Mera thought.

-In Karakura town-

One man sat in what looked like a simple candy store while staring down at another man. He sat with a paper fan in front of his face and a green and white hat on his head that hide his eyes. An overcoat in a similar pattern to the hat was worn over his clothes. On his feet was a pair of clogs that the man almost never took off. On the floor in front of this man was an over reacting middle age looking father.

"Are you done now, Kurosaki?" the hated man asked.

""My beloved daughters vanished with my rebellious son! My children are leaving me!" the man cried in hysterics. "What do I do, Urahurra?"

Urahurra stared at the man that sat on his knees begging to him.

"It takes me a week, Ishin now go home and get some sleep." Urahurra told the other man, Ishin Kurosaki, and waved his fan at him till he left.

"That man is insane. I can see why Ichigo scowls so much and acts more like an alpha than a beta." Said a voice behind Urahurra as a door opened. A man with long blond hair and a piano grin walked over to stand next to Urahurra.

"Do you really need a week Kisuke?" the man asked.

"Of course not, Hiraku-san. As soon as yon came to me I started preparing it and it should be done be tonight. " Kisuke said with a smile that was only partly covered by his fan.

The other man, known as Shinjii Hiraku, visibly relaxed then replied, "That's good cause I'm going to go insane if I don't get Ichi back."

"Where the hell is she!?" said a rough angry vice fallowed by the soft tingle of bells.

The two blonds turned to the door to see the large bulk of Kerphaci Zaraki. "Looking for Yachiru again, Zaraki?" Shinjii asked with signature grin on his face.

"Where is she?" Zaraki asked and pointed his jagged sword at Shinjii.

"Relax; we were going there soon so you can tag along." Shinjii told the easily angered man.

"Then what are we chatting around here for, let's go." Kenpachi commanded and Kisuke, wanting to keep his store intact, quickly led the way to the underground training area.

In the training area has Kisuke's custom garganta maker. Shinjii jumped in fallowed quickly by Kenpachaei and Kisuke but before a slim black cat came along for the ride. -Hueco Mundo-

Uliqual, before hearing Arem's loud purring and gravitating towards it. Arem wrapped her arms around Toshiro and he gradually calmed down till his rumble like purr joined Arem's. Slowly Toshiro fell asleep as well and Arem along with him.

"So let me get this straight, I died as a shigigami and the same hollow that killed then saved my life by turning me into an arranher." said a slightly flustered Toshiro to a fox faced Gin Ichimaru.

"From what the girls tell me that's right Shiro-chan." said Gin with a smile.

"So how do I seal my powers into a sword?" Toshiro asked as his new wolf tail and ears twitched around in nervousness.

"The girls said they'd teach you after." Gin said not at all hiding where this conversation was leading.

"After what Gin?" Toshiro asked and the room slowly got colder as long as Gin didn't answer.

"You're pregnant." Gin replied then watched as Toshiro's face went from stunned to very angry.

"WHAT!?" Toshiro yelled and several heads turned to see Gin feeling the wrath of his angry beta.

Karin, Yuzu, Nel, and Yachiru slept on oblivious to the noise while Ichigo and Orihime looked up in confusion then went quickly back to sleep around the younger immature betas. an angry Toshiro came out and glared at the only non fleeing alphas, Grimmjow and Uliqual, before hearing Arem's loud purring and gravitated toward it. Arem wrapped her arms around Toshiro and he gradually calmed down till his rumble like purr joined Arem's. slowly Toshiro fell asleep as well as Arem along with him.

The room was silent for a time till Uliqual's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"What's up?" Grimmjow's asked noticing Uliqual's slight show of emotion.

"I believe we have company." Uliqual replied

"The good kind or the not so friendly kind?" Mera asked being the only beta fully awake.

Uliqual turned toward Mera and the half-awake Arem and answered, I believe they are friends of Ichigo's from the real world. "

"We have to go and make sure. I can tell it's at least three alphas so you two have to go but I'm coming to make sure you two don't kill anyone." Mera said to Grimmjow and Uliqual while she stood up and walked without giving either alphas a chance to object.

Gin walked back in the room to see Arem counting the group of sleeping betas with a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Yachiru is missing; my guess is she tagged along with Mera and the others." Arem replied and put Ichigo with the other betas.

A small smile appeared on Arem's face as she watched Karin and Yuzu curl up on either side of Toshiro while Ichigo and Orihime curled around the other three like a wall of flesh.

"So we do have guests." Stated another voice from behind Gin

"Hay Syzal." Arem greeted the mole like pink haired scientist.

"Hay pinky." Gin said with his trade mark chessire grin.

"That's my name you ungrateful fox." Syzael retaliated back at Gin.

Arem sighed at the old argument and was about to interfere when she felt another garganta open, this one much closer than the guests in this one were not friendly at all.

"I was wondering when he'd show up." Gin said with a smile

"Stay here Syzael." Arem commanded and used sonidod to go to the garganta with Gin right behind using 'shunpo'

"Arem you have to be careful of this man." Gin yelled as he chased Arem

"He's too close to the den. He must DIE!" Arem screamed and with a sigh of defeat Gin knew all he could do now was to make sure she didn't get herself killed.


End file.
